revelation
by Chocolate Pencil
Summary: A forgotten kunoichi ponders her past and her present. -There's blood all around her, staining the ground and her clothes, pooling so that she can almost see her reflection if she tried-


**A/N:** This came to me when I was thinking about all of Sasuke's fangirls. They had to amount to someone, right? So this a a forgotten kunoichi that used to love Sasuke. It's not really a OC because they were all included in episode 3 of Naruto. They're just nameless, very very very minor characters! Even so, they basically are OC's because there's only one scene with them in it. This was mostly to see if I could write even a oneshot with a non-Mary Sue OC. You know what, just read it. Hope you enjoy, and reviews are appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>There's blood all around her, staining the ground and her clothes, pooling so that she can almost see her reflection if she tried. She's lost in her memories, and there are voices shouting at her, but she's slowly slipping away.<p>

.

At age six, Haruka Kitamura decided she was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. She walked home proudly, announcing to her parents that she was in love, and nothing could tear Sasuke and her apart. Her mother shook her head and smiled, as if to say "what a silly girl." Her father was more worried that it would take away from her studies, but was assured by her mother it was just a childish crush, and it would go away in no time at all.

It didn't.

Haruka, like all the other girls her age, giggled over Sasuke in the shadows of the trees during break time. Those trees sheltered them their entire Academy life, listening in to their secrets and ways to win the young boy's heart. They watched as Haruka grew her hair out long, like the other girls, so Sasuke would notice her, and watched as friendships were broken over the one boy. Haruka herself had many disputes over Sasuke, yelling and insults that were always repaired in a day or two by her sweet friend Aiko, who could never bear to fight.

Haruka dreamed about Sasuke all the time during class, ignoring Iruka-sensei's chastisements and staring at his fine features. His eyes were the prettiest black, and his hair looked as soft as kitten fur. She imagined him realizing his utmost love for her and sweeping her off her feet, and like all the other girls, dreamed of the day she and him would be put on the same team. She whispered about it with Aiko and Ino, sometimes. Haruka didn't particularly like Ino. She told herself it was because Ino was mean, but really, it was because Ino was so confident and beautiful and she really didn't have a chance with Sasuke if Ino was around. Once, she had even called Ino a bitch, murmuring the new word she had learned to Aiko and quickly covering her mouth afterwards, like it carried a curse.

When the day came and she passed her graduation, she ran all the way home to tell her parents. She beamed and told them how she and Sasuke would definitely be on the same team, and how he would finally realize how great a person she was. Her mother smiled; like she had done six years ago, and told her dreams don't come true sometimes. Her father fretted that her focus on her studies was long gone, and wasn't her crush supposed to be gone now?

On the day when the teams were announced, she was tired because she simply couldn't sleep the night before. Her back was still straight as a board, though, and her eyes more attentive than they'd ever been. Iruka-sensei called the names at a slow pace, almost as if torturing her.

"Team Five. Aiko, Isao, Satoshi," he called. Haruka smiled ruefully at her friend, but at least she herself still had a chance with Sasuke.

"Team Six. Ami, Takumi, Arata." Still no Sasuke or her.

"Team Seven. Sakura, Naruto," there was a groan from Sakura and Haruka smiled sympathetically, "and Sasuke."

Haruka couldn't believe her ears. Sasuke? But he was supposed to be on her team! There was a cheer from Sakura and Haruka shot her a hate-filled glare, with all her broken hopes filled in it. Sasuke was supposed to be on her team, which was the way it worked the way fairy tales ended. She had waited six years for this moment.

She was too old for fairytales.

"Team Nine. Haruka, Daichi, Masa."

Her head tilted downwards, not meeting her new teammates' eyes, and decided that Sakura was a stuck up smarty pants.

.

Haruka's team didn't pass their exam. Their sensei informed them with a sad smile but shook his head, and Haruka and her teammates went back to the Academy in defeat. Ino's team and Sakura's team both passed, and she felt Sasuke going farther and farther away from her (_she didn't realize he was already_ _unattainable_). She vowed to study harder than ever, and one day, catch up to him.

The day she finally passed the bell test, along with Daichi and Masa, was the day Sasuke was reported missing.

Haruka was beyond herself with worry, all thoughts of celebrating her accomplishment slipping away. Where was Sasuke? He couldn't have purposely deflected, as was rumored. When would Sasuke come back?

She watched as the team of genin came home nearly dead, and found that it was true- Sasuke was a traitor. Haruka could only feel miserable, because what else could she do?

She trained harder than ever, sometimes coming home with bloody hands, and her parents' eyes were full of sadness, because their little girl was working hard now, but for all the wrong reasons. Aiko told her to stop, please, please stop, and rest for a bit. Haruka trained and trained until one day, she fell on the ground in a tired heap and found solace in the clouds.

Was it really worth it for Sasuke anymore? Had he ever cared for her? Talked to her even?

Haruka shouldered these doubts as her infatuation with Sasuke slowly vaporized and mixed with the air.

.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but not for Haruka.

She finally found in within her to go and apologize to Ino and Sakura, and in turn, they spilled out how Sasuke wasn't so great after all, and how stupid they were, how immature it was to fight over that one idiotic boy. Haruka started to see Daichi in a new light, and he's much more caring and sweet than Sasuke will ever be. She trained harder than ever, but not for Sasuke, never for Sasuke, because he was long gone and simply a childhood crush. She realized that Sakura wasn't a stuck up smarty pants, she's kind and a little shy, but not really, and Ino wasn't a bitch, she's vibrant and will definitely slap someone across the face if they hurt anybody she cares about. Haruka felt free, because her world wasn't Sasuke anymore.

But every day, news about him circulated around the village, rumors about how he formed a special team and how he was stronger than ever and how he finally killed his brother, but he still won't come home. Haruka worried, not for herself or Sasuke but for Sakura, whose eyes had dark bags around them. Haruka finally realized the burden of being his teammate, and was glad she wasn't put on his team.

The news of the Fourth Great Shinobi War came to Konoha, and Haruka simply could not believe that Sasuke started it. Sasuke, her longtime crush. Lady Tsunade commissioned most all the shinobi to participate, and Haruka was one of them. She tied a shinobi headband on her forehead, and marched out to battle with a fierce determination, because she doesn't love Sasuke anymore.

.

The blood. There's more now, and Haruka can't breathe or speak, because it's her blood leaking out, and she is dying.

She wonders what they'll say at her funeral. Perhaps they won't say anything at all, because so many shinobi are dying and they don't have the time. Perhaps there will only be a memorial. She imagines there will be a solemn man with no idea of her life, preaching on about how they died for their country and how proud they all should be. That's a lie. She is going to die for Sasuke, because he started it on his mad quest for revenge, and she doesn't want to die for him anymore.

At age sixteen, Haruka Kitamura realizes that she hates Sasuke Uchiha.

The blood is all around her, all around, and blackness is settling in.


End file.
